


Golden Boy

by lokilickedme



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, High School, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Shy Tom, Teen Angst, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world would one day fall in love with the shy, quiet, awkward boy I knew in high school...but before that could happen, he had a lot to learn about self confidence and feeling comfortable in his own skin.  Challenge accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge One - Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short opening chapter - I wanted to go ahead and get this up to keep myself motivated. Comments, as always, are always welcome and adored :)

 

 

It was free period in Mr Hogue's science class, thanks to Mrs Hogue's water breaking.  We were told to keep it to a dull roar as he ran out of the classroom, dropping his keys, spilling his briefcase, and finally making it out the door in a frantic mess of new dad panic.  And of course the moment he was gone, all hell broke loose.

I looked up from page 137 of The Dark Tower and saw Tom's eyes leave me just as mine caught him.  I smiled but he was already looking away. Poor shy little curly-haired spaz.  He never spoke much except with his small circle of friends, science and math nerds who didn't have much to do with anyone else.  I never could tell if it was because they thought themselves better than the rest of us, or if they were so socially awkward that they didn't even bother, but they seemed content to keep to themselves and nobody argued with them about it.  I wasn't sure if Tom hung with them because he fit in with them or because they were the only ones who accepted him.

He could have been considered good looking if you didn't look at him for too long.  He had big blue-green eyes that were set just a little too close together, eyes that always seemed to be tearing up like he was going to cry - I suspected he had either allergies or a really tragic home life, but he never gave any clue about either.  His nose had been broken in gym class two years previous when a basketball caught him full-on in the face, resulting in the bridge of his nose being broad and slightly crooked.  His lips were thin and always looked chapped, most likely because he was always nervously licking them, and he wore those invisible braces that you have to take out to eat, which always brought gagging noises from the cheerleaders' table during lunch.  He was very tall and very skinny and more than slightly gangly, with overly long arms and legs that were going to take a long time to grow into - but the thing that brought him the most ridicule was his curly, curly hair.  It was a pretty shade of golden blonde, but so tightly wound in little ringlets all over his head that we used to take bets on how long it would stretch if you pulled one of his curls straight.  

All these factors added up to a self-conscious, uncomfortable, decidedly angsty high school existence.

But if you didn't dissect him too cruelly, he had the face of an angel.

 

I'd caught him looking at me several times over the course of the semester, but every time I looked up, he would already be averting his eyes.  I would stare hard, waiting for him to look back again, but he never would.  I decided I would get him to meet eyes with me before prom, one way or another.

My locker was three down from his, so after class I waited, pretending to be looking for something.  When he showed up, casting his eyes shyly toward me for just a moment as he dialed in his combination, I tossed my book at his feet.  He knelt down and picked it up, handing it back to me.  

"You dropped this," he said quietly.  I watched him closely, since his eyes were anywhere except on me.  I noticed he was trying to read the back of my book as I took it from his hands.

"Thanks.  You want to read it?"

He seemed startled and took a step backward.  "No, I couldn't do that, you're not finished with it."

"It's my second go-through.  Here."  I pushed it toward him, shaking it a bit because he wasn't making any move to take it.  "Really, I just keep re-reading it because I'm waiting for the next one.  Take it."

He slowly took the book, his eyes finally rising to my face as a wide smile broke across his lips.  "Thank you Elyssa.  I like King."

I was surprised he knew my name.  Hearing him say it was slightly unsettling, but not in a bad way.  He had a nice voice, sort of deep and pleasing.  

I smiled at him and he didn't look away as quickly as I expected him to.  First challenge - met.

 

 


	2. Challenge Two - Physical Contact

 

 

We had three classes together - science, english lit, and art. Science was pretty much a free-for-all for the remainder of the week with our hapless substitute, so on day two after giving Tom my book I dragged my chair over to his table and sat across from him. He looked up at me shyly and smiled, looking every bit like he'd been caught doing something naughty. I asked what chapter he was on and he put the book down, laying his big hand over the cover almost lovingly.

"I'm on eleven.  It's as awesome as I thought it would be."

I leaned forward to make our conversation more intimate over the noise of the unruly classroom.  "It gets even better."  Under the table I stretched my leg out and bumped his knee with my foot; he jumped a bit and moved his legs back under his chair.  

"Sorry," he apologized, as if having the longest legs in the entire senior class was somehow his fault.  I pushed my foot further until I found his knee again, and this time he looked at me with utter surprise, his big blue eyes going wide.  He seemed confused and looked down quickly, his long fingers toying nervously with the edge of the book cover.  Challenge number two - make physical contact without him pulling away. Accepted.

The bell rang and I showed mercy by getting up first and heading back to my table to retrieve my books and bag.  When I turned around I expected him to be gone, but he was still there, standing awkwardly by his table as if waiting for something.  I walked past him and heard him start to speak, but his voice caught in his throat and he ended up just picking up his books and following me out at a distance.  

In the crowded hallway, I slowed on purpose, knowing he'd be going the same direction as me since our lockers were so close to each other. Pretty soon I could sense that he was behind me; he was so big that it was hard to miss him, even if you weren't looking at him.  Someone bumped into me as they passed and I felt a big warm hand on my shoulder from behind, steadying me.  I reached up and put my hand over the long, strong fingers and looked back over my shoulder at him.  Yep, it was him.  He was making eye contact, and most definitely physical contact.  I smiled.  

Challenge two - met.

 

Our art assignment for the semester was to recreate a famous landmark or work of art with an alteration that would make it modern without destroying its classical integrity.  Tom had been sitting on the far side of the room from me all year, seemingly very absorbed in his work and never speaking to anyone, always huddled over the table with his pencils.  In the library I'd seen him checking out a book on Michaelangelo, so I was curious what his choice of works had been...but every time I passed his table on my way to the supplies cabinet, he would either shove his papers hurriedly under a book or lean so far over the table that his upper body hid everything from view.  From our previous assignments I knew he could draw, so his secretiveness made me unbearably curious to see what he was doing.

Mine was a rendition of Van Gogh's Starry Night with a Tardis hiding in plain sight among the stars.  I'd gone through so many blue oil pencils that the supply cabinet was nearly exhausted, and I dragged a chair in with me so I could search the top shelf.  The chair I chose had up until that moment had Tom's feet resting on it; I gave it a yank and narrowed my eyes at him to make him give it up.  He quickly pulled his feet up and let me have it.

In the cabinet I climbed up on the chair but still couldn't reach what I needed.

"Shit," I muttered, standing on my tiptoes but still a good six inches from where I needed to be.  Suddenly a tall, curly headed form filled my peripheral vision, standing in the doorway with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Everything okay in here?"

I gave him an exasperated look.  "I'm too short," I whined, aggravated.  All my life everything I needed had always been just beyond my reach and I found myself depending on the kindness of taller folk more often than I liked.  "I need the oil pencils and someone put them all the way at the top."

He looked up at where I was pointing.  "I can get those for you."  He stepped back to allow me to get down off the chair, but instead of leaving the cabinet to let him come in, I pressed myself back against the corner and waited.  He looked unsure, but finally came inside and stepped up onto the chair.  He was so tall that he had to bend over to keep from hitting his head on the light fixture.

"These?" he asked, holding a box of oil pencils down where I could see them.

"That's them."  I took them from his hand as he started to step down off the chair.  "Thank you."

Once he was on the floor again, the two of us and the chair completely filled up the available space in the cramped cabinet.  He stood facing me for a moment, his eyes meeting mine with a look of hope mixed with hesitation, when suddenly the light went out and the door slammed shut behind him.  Some joker had seen us and thought it would be hilarious to flip the light switch - which was on the wall outside the cabinet - and shut the door on us.

In total darkness, we both stood stock still.  I could hear him breathing, so I knew where he was, not that he could really have been anywhere else except right in front of me; but I'd heard him step back and figured he had his back against the door now.  

"Tom...?" I whispered.  His breathing, loud because of his broken crooked nose, stopped for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Come here."  I reached out in the dark and my hand bumped against his stomach.  It felt solid and toned, and I let my fingers stroke very briefly across the bit between his bellybutton and the top of his cargo pants.  His breathing sounded a bit labored when it started back up again.  I felt my way over to his arm and slid my fingers down over his wrist to his hand, smiling in the dark when his fingers jerked at my touch and then tightened very gently around mine.

"Would you like to kiss me?  Because now's your chance..."

There was silence for several very long moments, and then his fingers let go of mine.  It crossed my mind that he could say no; maybe he didn't like me that way and I'd misinterpreted his glances and shyness. But then I felt his hand on my shoulder, sliding very lightly up the side of my neck to my face, finding me in the dark.  There was the brief sensation of nearness, and I felt his breath on my cheek as his lips grazed my jawline so softly that I could almost convince myself it didn't happen.

I turned my face toward where I'd felt his lips and our chins bumped.  I caught the briefest touch of his lips against mine as the door swung open behind us and Mrs McKenzie stood with her arm out to the side, inviting us to come out, apologizing for the juvenile behavior of our classmates.  Tom kept his eyes to the floor as he stepped out into the light amidst the hoots and suggestive comments of the other students, the loudest of which were coming from his own friends.  I followed him out with my box of pencils, glaring around at everyone with a look that condemned them all and wordlessly denied anything interesting had gone on.  I rolled my eyes as I made my way back to my table on the far side of the room, hoping no one could see the rising flush that I could feel in my ears, knowing it would give me away if they did.  

After the commotion had died down, I sneaked a glance at Tom.  He was hunched over his table, drawing, his face tilted down, but I could see a rosy blush covering his cheeks.  He looked up for just a moment, meeting eyes with me, and smiled the tiniest of smiles.

 

 

 


	3. Challenge Three - Hands

 

 

 

The lunchroom was crowded and noisy as always.  I spotted Tom in line about ten ahead of me and slipped out of the queue, wedging myself back in in front of him.  A few shouts came from behind us but I shot them a nasty look and they let it go; once again I used my ambiguous social status to my advantage.  Nobody was really sure where I fit in, and as a result I was able to mix with just about any group without being officially claimed by any of them.  I made good grades, so I fit with the academics, but I loved books and sci-fi so I could come and go with the nerds just as easily.  I'd been in a fight - accidentally - with someone twice my size in the seventh grade, so the tough kids gave me respect, and the skinny little goth boy I'd fought for never let his group forget that I'd stood up for him, so I was cool with them as well.  I went steady with a boy on the football team for about fifteen minutes at the start of tenth grade, so that got me a pass with the jocks, and I'd been the only girl who volunteered for the elective dissection unit in biology, so Tom's science buddies were impressed with me.  Since I belonged with nobody, I sort of belonged with everybody.  I liked it that way, as it allowed me to move among the different social classes without alienating anyone or having to commit to any particular group - and I could get away with things.

So I used my pass to cut in line so that I could snuggle up to Tom a bit.  The line was tight and everybody shuffled along slowly, packed in back to chest with whoever was in front and back of them.  As I squeezed into the space between Tom and the big marching band bass drummer in front of him, I let my back rub against his front, laying my head back on his chest to look up at him.  "Hey big guy," I winked. "What's on the menu today?"

His hands came up to my shoulders and rested there briefly as he smiled down at me, his expression slightly surprised but genuinely pleased.  "Looks like stroganoff," he said with a slight grimace.  The gigantic band guy in front of me turned around to confirm that lunch was, indeed, stroganoff - and pushed me firmly backwards with his overextended gut.  I could feel Tom against my back...not just his stomach and chest but _him,_ all of him.  The difference in our heights meant his crotch was level with the small of my back, and even though he wasn't hard, I could plainly feel the shape of him against me.

We got our trays and he headed for his usual table with the science and math guys, casting me a quick look as I turned to wave back to my friends on the far side of the lunchroom.  The look on his face was that "see ya later" look that people give one another after meeting briefly and making smalltalk for a few minutes before going about their business.  He went and sat down, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise when I followed and sat down beside him.

The science guys all stopped eating and looked at me, their eyes darting from me to Tom and back again.  I said hi and started eating, pretending like I belonged there, and Tom followed suit; we chatted a little, then he said "Excuse me a sec," and laid a napkin on the table beside his tray to take out his braces.  I pretended I didn't notice and kept eating, until one of the snooty cheerleaders at the next table practically _yelled_ "Ewwwwwww!!" and her vapid Barbie doll buddies joined in.  Tom sighed, obviously used to this ridicule, and ignored them - but I couldn't.  I'd seen this happen too many times, and I couldn't stand the way his shoulders slumped a little every day when all he was trying to do was eat his lunch.  I turned around, shushing the science guy across the table from me who was desperately grabbing at my hand to try to stop me from confronting them.

"You'll just make it worse!" he whispered harshly, but I slapped his hand away and turned around on my stool to face their table.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, all sugar and venom, carefully balanced so they wouldn't know which to pay the most attention to.  The _ewwww_ girl, who went by the cutesy popular-chick name Melli and whom I'd known since third grade,  gave me a look like I'd grown a second head.

"Why are you sitting with _them?"_

"Maybe the better question would be what are _you_ doing sitting with _them,_ Mary Elizabeth Castranto?" I countered, raising my voice so that I could be heard over the din of 300 students eating their lunches.  "Oh yeah - I almost forgot. _You_   made the cheerleading squad because _I_   turned down Mrs Ellis's invite to be captain."  I laid my arm over Tom's shoulder and felt him shaking with laughter.  "How's it feel to be the alternate who only made the team because someone else didn't want it?"

A collective _"Whoaaaa"_   went up from at least three surrounding tables, followed by several people exclaiming " _Mary Elizabeth?!?"  Seriously?!?"_   I turned back to my lunch and found Tom looking at me, his face a wide grin, all the rest of the science and math guys staring at me in varying degrees of shock and awe.  Tom polished his apple on his shirt and handed it to me.  "Thank you," he said quietly.

 

Our table was lively after that; the science and math guys seemed to move up a notch in their own estimations and began having animated conversations, no longer afraid to be heard.  Tom and I talked a little, but mostly we ate our lunches in a comfortable silence, leaning toward each other a bit so that our shoulders were touching.  His thigh briefly bumped mine under the table and I reached down to put my hand on his knee, giving it a little squeeze, pretending like nothing was going on as he slipped his hand down and put it over mine.  Our fingers laced and we both smiled as we finished our stroganoff.

 

"So you were a cheerleader?" he asked me as we left the lunchroom together, taking our time since our next period was study hall in the library and Mrs Freeman never bothered to show up until at least ten minutes after the bell rang.  He seemed a little bemused and I laughed.

"Oh god no, Mrs Ellis saw me doing back bends in the girls bathroom and asked if I'd like to try out for the team.  Apparently they were hard up for a captain at the time and - "

"Wait," he interrupted, his eyebrow shooting up in amusement.  "You were doing back bends in the girls bathroom?  This is a story I think I might need to hear."

I bumped him with my shoulder and smiled up at him when he put his arm around me briefly, just a quick squeeze before letting go and smiling back down at me.

"Someone bet me I couldn't limbo under one of the stall doors."

He burst out laughing, a wonderfully happy sound that made his whole face crinkle up, just as the group of cheerleaders led by Melli hurried past us.

"See you at church tonight, Mary Elizabeth!" I yelled after them.  She ignored me and I rolled my eyes at Tom.

He got a wistful smile and said quietly, "Thank you for what you did in there.  That was kind...and rather epic, actually."

I shrugged and changed the subject.  "I always wanted braces but I never got them.  That's weird, isn't it?  Most people don't want them.  Yours are cool though, you can't really see them until you whip them out and people start screaming."

He laughed so hard that he doubled over, covering his mouth with his hands.  

 

Study hall was abandoned and it ended up being just me and him and one other girl, with Mrs Freeman finally joining us halfway through the period just long enough to retreat to her office and shut the door. Tom and I sat across from each other at a table in the back, him doing his algebra homework and me reading passages from American Psycho to him in a whisper, picking out some of the worst parts to try to shock him. The other girl ended up moving to a table by the door after shooting me a disgusted look.

"You're not afraid of anybody, are you?" Tom asked with a chuckle.  "Or anything."

"What's the point?" I replied, thumbing through the pages to find the next dirty bit.  "Everybody's the same inside, we all have fears and hangups and weaknesses.  Some are just better at hiding it.  There's no sense wasting time being afraid of any of it."

He didn't say anything for a long time.  He laid his hand on the table, palm up, and looked me in the eyes.  "I wish I could be like that," he finally whispered.

I leaned forward and put my hand on top of his.  "You can.  You _will."_

His long fingers slowly curled around mine and we sat like that, doing math and reading increasingly disgusting passages and not even trying to keep our laughter quiet, till the bell rang.

 

 


	4. Challenge Four - Lips

 

 

Nothing was said between us about what had transpired in the art supply cabinet, but I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the week. His lips had touched me so softly, so fleetingly, I almost wasn't certain they actually had...a repeat performance would be required for comparison purposes, so I cut out of history class early on the premise of going to the library and snuck into the gym to wait for Tom.

They'd just been dismissed to head to the locker rooms and I climbed to the top of the bleachers, pretending to be watching the eighth graders shooting baskets at the other end of the gymnasium.  Tom looked over and saw me; the coach had already left, so he made his way up the bleachers to where I was sitting and flopped down two rows below me.

"If you've come to watch me make a fool of myself, you're too late - I tripped over my own feet at the _start_ of class this time."

I smiled at him and he returned it, his eyes shifting downward briefly.  It was the first time I'd ever caught him looking anywhere except at my face, and it gave me a little shiver as his gaze moved over my breasts and then quickly back up to my eyes.  He knew he was busted and his face immediately went crimson.

Before he could say anything - because I knew he _was_ going to say something - I fished my blackberry lip balm out of my pocket and held it out to him.  "Here, use this," I ordered, getting up and starting down the bleachers.  "And follow me."

He looked confused, staring at the tube in his hand.  "Isn't this girl stuff?" 

"Do it, Tom."

He got up and followed me down, taking my hand that I was holding out behind myself for him.  I led him around the corner into the side lobby and over to the little alcove where the drinking fountains were, stopping once we were out of sight.  He put the top back on the lip balm and handed it to me, rubbing his lips together.  "Tastes like berries."

"Does it?  I've tasted it on my own lips but never on anyone else's. Let me see."  I stood on my tiptoes and reached my arms up toward his neck, but could barely reach his shoulders; he looked confused again so I gripped the front of his shirt with my hands and tugged him downward.  He realized that I was going to kiss him and hesitated just a moment, looking into my eyes and then briefly down to my lips before he dipped his head and very slowly pressed his mouth to mine.

It was a soft kiss, very gentle and timid, and I let him lead because I knew any aggression on my part would probably result in him bolting.  At first he just pressed his lips against mine lightly, but as I circled my arms around his neck and began gently tugging at the tight blonde curls at the back of his head, he got braver and parted his lips a bit.  His tongue tentatively touched my lower lip and I moaned, which seemed to spark something in him - his hands slipped down to my waist and he lifted me up, setting me onto the table against the wall.

Better able to reach him now that I was no longer balancing on my tiptoes, I pressed myself against him and let him move in between my knees to get closer.  The kiss deepened and we started to explore each other's mouths, our tongues probing and touching, timidly at first and then with more boldness as I reached down and put my hands over his, moving them from my waist to my thighs.  He rubbed his palms up and down my legs for a moment before pulling back just enough from the kiss to ask in a breathless voice, "May I touch you?"

"Yes, you may," I whispered against his cheek.  He groaned and moved his hands up, sliding them over my stomach and ribs to my breasts, stopping for a moment to give them a gentle squeeze.  He returned to our kiss and began pushing his tongue into my mouth more urgently, his breathing getting harder and faster; but despite his obvious excitement, he kept his hands under control and removed them from my breasts, sliding them around my back to pull me closer to him.  I had to admire his self control, even though I really _really_   wanted those big hands on me again.

I slid myself to the edge of the table so I could push further up against him, slipping my arms down from his neck to his waist, sliding my hands into the back pockets of his gym shorts.  When I touched him, he groaned and jerked his hips forward, and I felt his hard erection against my stomach.  It was hot and solid and seemed unbelievably huge, but despite my initial surprise, I found myself fighting the urge to reach down and touch it.  Tom was grinding against me a bit, still kissing me deeply, his hands clutching at my shoulders as his mouth began moving from my lips down to my throat where he sucked and bit me gently.

_"Ohhhh Tom,"_   I sighed, feeling completely lost in him.  He lifted his head for a moment, his eyes searching mine, the pale blue of his irises hidden almost completely behind the black of his heavily dilated pupils.

"Are you okay Elyssa?"

I nodded, biting my lip, loving the sound of his voice saying my name.  His eyes drifted down and he raised one hand, slipping a fingertip between my lip and my teeth.  "Don't do that...let _me,"_   he chided me softly, pressing his mouth to mine again, taking my lower lip between his teeth to bite it gently himself.  My self control gone, I tugged him roughly down against me, pushing my hips up as he thrust his forward, both of us moaning and trying to get closer.  

I had just slipped my hands inside the waistband of his shorts when the bell rang, startling us both.  I immediately felt dizzy, my head rushing back to the reality of our situation, realizing that at any moment a crowd of eighth graders was going to begin trickling through the doors just around the corner from us...and there we were, making out by the water fountains, our clothes disheveled, my legs around his waist and his hands caught midways between stroking my ribs and pulling my shirt up.  

We took a moment to fix ourselves, tucking shirts back in, rearranging crooked shorts, smoothing each other's hair back down, before leaving the fountain alcove.  I had thought he would want to go out one at a time so as not to bring attention to ourselves, but he took me by the hand and helped me down off the table, smiling at me sweetly as he entwined his fingers with mine and led me out, tugging me along behind him.

 

 


	5. Challenges Five and Six - Public Display, Private Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut. But sweet smut. Proceed at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two-day hiatus...here is my peace offering ;)

 

 

He sat behind me in english lit, his hair still dripping from the quick shower he'd taken after we left the alcove.  I'd made him miss the designated shower time after gym and he was almost late to class because of it.  I turned around while Ms Dorris took roll call and ran my hand quickly through his wet curls.

"Sorry about that," I whispered.  "You look like a cocker spaniel."  He wiggled his eyebrows at me and grinned.

"No worries...I needed a shower after that anyway."

The girl across from us gave us a surprised look and I could tell Tom was about to start stammering in embarrassment.  I stared at the girl and put my finger to my lips in a _Shhhh_ gesture, then winked at Tom and turned back around to face the front.  Ms Dorris was starting the lesson, and a few seconds later I felt Tom's big warm hands on my shoulders.  He squeezed briefly, spreading his long fingers out so that he could lightly rub my neck at the same time.  I must have moaned out loud, because the kid in front of me turned around and gave me a look; when he saw Tom's hands on me he froze and turned back around quickly.

I knew people could see us, and I knew Tom knew it too.  But I didn't care and neither did he, apparently...if he did, he didn't let on, because those wonderful big hands just kept rubbing my shoulders and neck until all I could do was hope class ended quickly.  I wasn't sure what I wanted to do afterwards, but I didn't think it had much to do with gathering my homework and going home.

And in the end, it didn't.

 

Not _my_ home, anyway.

After the final bell rang we went to our lockers together; Tom waited for me, leaning against the locker next to mine, his long fingers stroking slowly up and down my back as I put my books in my backpack. People were looking at us as they went by - this was high school, after all, and any new pairings were looked on with the same fascination and interest as the second coming.  I was a little surprised that he didn't seem so shy and awkward anymore.  Having everyone's eyes on us seemed to be having the opposite effect on him than I would have expected...instead of making him stare at the floor and blush, he was standing taller and smiling back.  And he didn't seem content to keep our new intimacy discreetly tucked into places like the alcove or confined to the strange privacy of the crowded hallways in between classes, when two people could touch hands without anyone noticing.  He didn't care who saw us.  And neither did I.

He took my backpack from my hands and leaned down to put his face close to mine as I closed my locker.  I turned my face to kiss him and heard his barely audible groan as our lips met.  His arms went around me and I stood on my tiptoes to hug him, feeling his distinctly swollen crotch press against me for the second time that day.

"Want to walk me home?"

He smiled against my cheek, his breathing ragged and hot on my skin.  "Yours or mine?"

 

We walked to his house; he carried my backpack slung over his shoulder and held my hand, slowing his longlegged gait so that I could walk comfortably along beside him.  His little sister was on the porch, eyeing us suspiciously as we approached.  "Emma, go to Katie's house for a while, okay?"

The little blonde haired girl stared at us for a few seconds, then shrugged and said okay, skipping off to get her bike from the side of the house. As she pedaled away down the street, Tom asked me if I'd like to come in.  I nodded and he opened the door, holding it for me like a gentleman, smiling warmly as I stepped inside.

 

We'd been working on our homework assignments at the kitchen table and drinking Cokes for all of fifteen minutes when he suddenly reached across and tapped my pencil with his.  I could feel his long legs under the table sliding forward, encasing my knees on either side.  

"My other sister will be home soon - would you like to move to my room?  She always brings friends and they get loud."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.  "Luring me to your bedroom, eh?  What would your momma think?"

He grinned but seemed a little contrite.  "I didn't mean...I'm not trying to..."

"I know, I'm kidding."  I stood up and gathered my books and papers.  "Lead the way."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs with a shy smile.

 

I don't know if it was the knowledge that we had the house to ourselves for a while, or the presence of his messily half made up bed, or the fact that it had started raining and the sound of the storm pattering against the window was so relaxing - but our books never got opened again.  I laid down on his bed and held my hand out to him.

"Come here, big guy."

He obeyed, taking my hand and laying down next to me.  I snuggled into him and nuzzled his shoulder, listening to his breathing start to go funny.  I knew he wasn't sure what he should be doing, so I slipped my hand up under his teeshirt and stroked his stomach, down low, pressing myself against his side.  He turned his face to me and we started kissing, our hands going on a free-for-all over each other's bodies.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and sat up.

"I've...Elyssa, I've never done this before."

His expression was so pained, so self conscious, that it made my heart ache. I sat up beside him and pressed my palm to his cheek.

"It's okay...neither have I," I whispered.

His eyebrows went up and his mouth fell open. He looked like he wanted to yell _NO WAY!_   but he respectfully contained his disbelief as I nodded my head. A smile slowly came across his face and he exhaled loudly, a sound of relief if I've ever heard one.

We looked at each other for a few moments more, before he hesitantly reached for me and lowered his head to kiss me again. It was a relaxed kiss this time, much more comfortable than before now that our mutual confession of inexperience was out of the way, and he very gently eased me down onto my side on the bed. He lay next to me again and stroked my face as he looked into my eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I would never hurt you."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on his. "I know. Don't worry, I won't hurt you either."

He laughed. "This is why I love you, Elyssa. You force me to get out of my own head and stop worrying about things." He nudged his lips against my cheek and pulled me closer. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, Tom. Are you?"

He smiled. "I'll be right back. Don't leave."

He clambered off the bed and left the room for a minute, returning quickly with a guilty look on his face and something clutched in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I got up on my knees to look over his shoulder, leaning against his back. "What's that?"

He held it up. It was a condom, bright pink and boasting a strawberry flavor in large boldface on the wrapper. I started laughing.

"Oh my god."

He laughed too. "My sister...apparently she likes strawberry."

"Are you ruined for life now that you know that?"

"Yes, actually I am!"

I tugged his curls and lay back down on the bed behind him; he turned and looked at me, watching as I reached down and started to unbutton my sweater. He moved one hand to help me and I sat up to shrug it off my shoulders, dropping it to the floor beside the bed, before I ran my hands down his back and pulled his teeshirt up. He raised his arms and let me tug it off over his head.

I moved out from behind him and his arms went around me to pull me into his lap, where I straddled him and he kissed my neck while I helped him unbutton his pants. He pushed them down while I reached in and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He was so huge...I felt a little bit panicked at the size of him, there in my hands, and I think I must have gasped a little because when I looked up he was looking at me, his brow furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

I met his eyes and was touched by how worried he looked. "Everything's fine...I just...I wasn't expecting you to be quite so - big."

He looked crushed. "I'm sorry, I - "

"No no no," I interrupted, shushing him with my fingertips over his mouth. "Don't apologize, you say you're sorry way too much." I gave his cock a little squeeze to encourage him. "You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He shifted me a little on his lap and pressed his forehead against mine. "I didn't think about - oh god Elyssa, you're so small. What if I hurt you?"

"Shhhhh...it'll be okay, Tom. I promise. Don't you remember sex ed class? Vaginas are stretchy."

There was a long pause, until finally he laughed. "I'm sorry...I'm just so nervous."

I kissed the broken bump on the bridge of his nose. "It's alright. I am too."

"You could fool me. You don't seem scared at all."

"Well that's the trick, isn't it?" I murmured, kissing all over his face, trying to distract him from his thoughts. "Not letting anyone see that you're scared."

I settled my lips onto his, and he seemed to suddenly realize I was on his lap in just my bra and jeans. The look on his face changed from concern to excitement as I started touching him, running my hands over his bare chest, sliding my fingertips down to his stomach where I let the back of my knuckles brush lightly across the head of his cock. He started to stiffen and I took his hands in mine, guiding them up to my breasts. He squeezed gently, letting his long fingers dig in just enough to make me moan, then his bravery seemed to take hold and he slid his hands up under the cups. The feel of his fingers on my bare nipples sent a shiver through me, and without thinking, I reached down to stroke him.

We spent several long, beautiful minutes just touching each other. He unfastened my bra and took it off me, letting his eyes feast on the sight of me naked from the waist up while his hands stroked lovingly up and down my back. He finally laid me down and moved down to unzip my jeans and tug them down my legs, his breath catching for a moment when he saw my panties, looking up expectantly at me to ask permission with his eyes. I smiled reassuringly and he very slowly pulled them down, sliding them over my thighs and down to my feet where I kicked them the rest of the way off.

"You are so beautiful, Elyssa," he whispered as he dipped his head down to kiss my bare stomach. I closed my eyes and relaxed under him, trying not to giggle at the tickling sensation of his curls brushing across my skin.

He started to feel comfortable with me then, relaxing enough himself to start touching me more boldly, moving up my body to suck and kiss my nipples. I groaned and tangled my fingers in his hair, hugging his head tighter to me, starting to feel warm and wet between my legs as his now fully hardened cock rubbed against my thigh. After a little while he sat up, reaching for the condom that had been laying on the bed beside us.

I climbed onto his lap again so that his cock was between us, standing firm and tall, and put my hand on his to help him put the condom on. Beween the two of us we managed to get it rolled on properly, and I reached down under myself to slicken my fingers with my own juices; I rubbed them on his cock, lubing him while he groaned deeply and dropped his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh god Elyssa, that feels so good baby," he moaned, his hands gripping my upper arms so tightly I thought he would leave marks. While I was stroking him he pushed me down onto the bed, climbing over me so that we were face to face and he was settled in between my thighs. I could feel his cock, so hard and solid and hot, pressed against me where I was softest and wettest.

He kissed me then, his lips tenderly caressing mine, his hands stroking the sides of my face so gently, and through the hazy unfamiliar mist of desire I heard his voice asking me if it was okay. I nodded, willing myself to relax under him, and slid my hands around his back to hold him as he slowly pushed himself into me.

It hurt, but not terribly; mostly I felt some burning as my body stretched to allow him in, and a fierce tearing sensation that only lasted a few seconds as he entered me. He moved slowly and gently, holding himself back from moving too fast, and once he was completely in he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay, baby? Am I hurting you?"

I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye but I didn't think it was from the pain. I shook my head and he pressed his forehead against mine again, sighing deeply. "I love, you, Elyssa. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Looking up at him in that moment, I thought he was the most angelic, beautiful human being on the face of the earth. I felt like crying but I knew he would panic if I did, so I just pulled his head down to mine and kissed him as he started to move inside me.

"I love you too, Tom," I whispered against his lips.

 

I've never forgotten the sound of his voice saying my name when he came, nor the way he held me so tight that I couldn't breathe, or how he trembled in my arms as if he were crying while we rode out the finishing moments of our first time. Nothing in my life had come close to that as far as defining experiences, and nothing has come close since.

 

He walked me home afterwards, holding my hand until we were in front of my house and I turned to pull him down so I could kiss him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow."

He smiled, and it was wistful and beautiful and sad and happy all at once.

"See you in the morning."

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 


End file.
